


It's only one night

by Annibal



Series: Learning to be human [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Drinking, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal go on their first date together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's only one night

**Author's Note:**

> This goes between chapter 9 and 10 of Lost In The Design, but you don't have to read it to understand this.
> 
> I just needed to write some fluff for this series.

The wind was cold in Wills hair, and his dogs danced around him as he ran as fast as he could. He ran until he was worried about the little one getting too far behind. He flopped down on the ground laughed when a wet lick crossed his cheek.

Despite waking up a few times in the night, Will couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good. He didn’t feel lonely when he woke up with Hannibals arms around him and for the first time in a long time he felt safe. Will no longer felt the need to walk into the field at night, not when he had Hannibal wrapped around him.

He still heard things, and it was still hard to sleep through the night, but he had only had a few days off teaching. Will assumed it would take longer than that to start to feel like himself again.

He’d even agreed to go to some charity event with Hannibal that night, at first he had told Hannibal there was no way, and Hannibal had respected that, not even bringing it up again. Only after breakfast had Will thought about the fact that Hannibal was just trying to involve him more in his life, and about how this was the first time Hannibal had requested he come with him even though they had been seeing each other for a few months. Hannibal had respected how he felt about being social; he could pull himself together to give Hannibal one good night at least. After he had told Hannibal that he would come after all, Hannibal had pinned him to his chair and had not let him go until he had kissed and nipped at every inch of his skin. 

He may have felt that he owed Hannibal at least this much, but he was actually rather excited to see socialite Hannibal, something he never really got a good look at yet. 

Will knew how Hannibals tastes ran, he was going to have to spend a bit of time picking out an outfit that would be passable for that night, but even though he didn’t look forward to having to be social, Will was rather glad that Hannibal wanted him there.

When all his dogs were surrounding him and even the littlest seemed ready to go he got back up. He looked back as his house, just a small thing in the distance, and started the run back, his pack following behind. 

*

Hannibals arms were wrapped around his body and his fingers were slowly playing down his spine. Will nuzzled into his chest and closed his eyes; he wanted to remember this feeling forever. Hannibal was always made him feel adored after they had sex, touching him and holding onto him unless Will didn’t feel like it and pulled away first. 

He had expected Hannibal to be a good lover, which he was quickly learning to be, but he had not expected him to be so comforting to be with. The way that Hannibal rubbed his back and pressed soft kisses into his skin was different than he would have imagined, but he found himself almost addicted to the touch by now.

Will wondered absently if he could convince Hannibal to stay in with him all night. It would be easier than having to go out, and he would be able to feel Hannibal drawing patterns in his skin. 

Will didn’t know if he had the energy left to get ready and didn’t move again until he felt a sharp pinch on his bottom.

“We need to leave soon, you should have a shower.” 

They were both sweaty and he knew that Hannibal was right, but he didn’t want to leave his lap just yet. 

“If you make sure to shave I will lay your outfit out for you.” Hannibal murmured into the top of his head when Will made no effort to get up. 

He had brought a bag of clothing that he had decided were his most presentable, and was relieved that he didn’t have to figure it out on his own. He had never had to dress for something like this and he knew that Hannibals tastes were better than his own.

“Alright, alright.” He groaned pulling away.

Their skin stuck together from the sweat, and Will crawled out of his lap reluctantly. Will planned to take the bathroom off the master bedroom again, and make Hannibal shower in the guest room. 

“Don’t clean yourself out, I like knowing that a part of me is inside you.”

He wasn’t sure if Hannibal said things like that just to drive him crazy, or if he wanted Will to be awkwardly aroused all night, but he just nodded as he slipped into the bathroom. 

*

Will got out of the shower, dried off and toweled his hair into the most presentable he had seen it in a while. He even stole a little bit of Hannibals hair products, taming his curls so that they mostly laid against his head. He parted his hair, and only a few curls around his face that he couldn’t seem to control were out of place. 

He left the bathroom and put on his glasses before looking at the clothing laid out for him.

“Those aren’t my things.”

Hannibal was buttoning up his own black vest, and looked over his shoulder at Will. He seemed almost uninterested in what he had just said. 

“Since I invited you I realised that it was my responsibility to make sure that you would be dressed for it.”

Will wasn’t sure if he was angry or just completely baffled that Hannibal had bought him an outfit just for the event. Until he saw how Hannibal had covered every single detail. 

“You bought me underwear?”

“The pants should be fitted, you would not want lines on your suit, would you?”

Hannibal asked it as if Will was the crazy one. 

Will stared at Hannibals back as he slipped into his suit jacket, looking sharp in black and white, and finally decided to keep his mouth shut. He just shook his head and started putting on the clothing, he would talk to Hannibal about buying him expensive gifts another time, he wasn’t about to ruin their first real date.

Only as he was tucking in the crisp white dress shirt did Hannibal pay any attention to him, slipping his arms around his waist from behind and kissing his neck. He watched Hannibal in the full body mirror on the closet, Will smiled at the pleased look on Hannibals face. 

“It suits you Will.” 

Hannibal pulled down the collar kissing just under it, Will gasped when he started sucking on the skin leaving behind a small bruise. Hannibal bit the skin just above it leaving more teeth marks, Will pressed back into him, tilting his head up and letting Hannibal have better access to his neck.

“Someone is going to see it.” 

Hannibal stopped his attack on his neck and straightened up, standing his full height behind him.

“You worry too much.”

He watched as Hannibal pulled his collar back into place, the bruises hidden under his collar. Hannibal picked up the tie off the bed and started carefully tying it around Wills neck. Will was about to make a comment about how he could do it himself, but he held his tongue instead just letting Hannibal have his night. 

“There, now only you and I will know.” Hannibal gave his a small smirk, pressing one last kiss to his lips.

Hannibal turned away first, and continued fixing his hair into place while Will put the jacket on. Will could hardly believe his reflection in the mirror, it didn’t really look like him, all sharp lines and dark on light. Although he did admit that he looked better than he ever had before, in the suit that Hannibal had gotten for him, he didn’t completely feel comfortable in the clothing. 

Will already felt like it was a long night and they had yet to leave.

*

Will had felt at first awkward when they had arrived and Hannibal had been greeted by many different people, but Hannibal acted perfect as a buffer, he would move to the next people when he felt Will was uncomfortable. Hannibal had been perfectly charming, all smiles and amusing responses to any prying questions. He somehow managed to never answer a single question about Will, other than introducing him as a colleague. 

When Hannibal took them to their seats early he was glad for the excuse to be quiet. Only after the music had started had Will relaxed, finding it rather enjoyable to be there after all. 

He watched Hannibal, his maroon eyes wet as he listened to the music. Will could feel the beauty in the music through him. Will slipped his hand into Hannibals, and he learned over resting his head on Hannibals shoulder as he listened with him.

He tried not to squirm on his chair, still feeling the wetness deep inside. Will tried to keep calm, but when he felt his skin flush Hannibal didn’t even turn to look at him, just squeezing his hand. Will sometimes felt that Hannibal could smell the arousal on him, it was like the other man could see though him.

Hannibal looked down at him and smiled, giving him a kiss on the top of his head before looking back at the stage. 

Will couldn’t remember a time when he had felt so at peace. 

*

Will was watching Hannibal as they drove back to his house, and he couldn’t stop himself from rubbing Hannibal thigh, sometimes moving a little high, just to drift back down. Maybe it was the drink, but he felt like he needed the reassurance that Hannibal didn’t mind his awkwardness when he had tried to socialise. He knew there were a few points where he had been downright rude.

Hannibal had been a perfect gentleman always making sure he had a full drink and keeping his hand in the small of Wills back as a constant reminder he was not alone. 

“Are you mad? I’m sorry, I knew I wouldn’t be good tonight.”

“Not at all Will, I enjoyed your company and I believe that everyone else did as well. In fact I think that the night was better for having you there.”

Hannibal was quiet for a little longer before he took a quick glance at Will.

“Although if you are feeling overwhelmed again, maybe next time we can take an easier leave.”

Will laughed pressing his forehead to the window, the cold feeling so good in contrast to the heat coming his skin.

He hadn’t thought Hannibal would have wanted a next time. 

*

By the time they had gotten home Will could hardly wait to crawl into bed, he wanted to wrap himself around Hannibal and sleep off the alcohol, but despite the late hour Hannibal seemed to feel differently. Hannibal couldn’t seem to keep his hands off him, his eyes constantly on him from the car to the door. 

By the time they had made it up to Hannibals room, he felt almost as if he were prey, Hannibal staying back, but hovering around him. 

He caught himself in the mirror and paused. It still seemed like there was a stranger looking back at him.

“What do you see Will?”

Will looked at himself in the mirror, Hannibal behind him, his lips next to his ear.

He looked at the man looking back at him, in his perfect black suit, fitting him as it was made for him. Will saw his clean shaven jaw and his hair carefully in place, he looked at himself and all he saw in the reflection was himself dressed up as Hannibal.

“I see you.” 

Hannibals mouth opened in a wide grin.

“I see you, Will.” 

Hannibal slipped his hand around his waist and he watched in the mirror as he started rubbing his through his slacks. 

“I want you.” Hannibal continued, and Will swayed on his feet.

Will couldn’t think past the hand on his crotch, and the intense look on Hannibals face. He’d never seen Hannibal look at him like that before. 

“I want you on your hands and knees, Will.” Hannibal pressed a soft kiss cheek, trusting that Will would listen. 

Will left the mirror, feeling a touch of nerves as he crawled onto the bed. He moved on his hands and knees until he was in the centre. Hannibals weight joined him and he could feel his heart rate rising. Hannibal didn’t have to even touch him to make him start to harden, the anticipation was enough.

His suit jacket was up around his shoulder, his dress shit pushed up so that Hannibal could get a good view of him from behind. The buzz from the alcohol helped take the edge off any embarrassment he might have felt about how it might have looked, he was able to purely enjoying the attention Hannibal was paying to his body.

Hannibals fingers were working on his zipper, opening it up and pulling them down. He didn’t move as Hannibal slipped the boxer briefs over his hips. 

When his ass was bare Hannibal gave him a sharp nip at the bottom of his spine.

“You look beautiful, Will. Are you still wet inside?” Hannibals voice was soft, and he could almost feel it on his skin like velvet.

Other than a small amount that had escaped while he was showering he knew Hannibal would find what he wanted to see, that he had had his come inside him while they were out. Hannibals hands were running over the displayed skin, spreading his cheeks slowly. He could feel Hannibals eyes on his hole before his finger softly pressed at the skin. Will tried not to tense up at being exposed like this, but now it was beginning to actually feel slightly embarrassing. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, but that only served to turn him on more.

Hannibal kept rubbing the area before gently pressing a finger inside him. Almost right away Hannibal found his prostate and started messaging the gland. 

His cock twitched from the sensations Hannibals fingers caused in him. Will knew Hannibal could bring him with just his fingers, but he wanted to feel Hannibal stretch him open. He wasn’t sure if that was the doctor aim to get him off purely with prostate stimulation, but even if that wasn’t his goal Will quickly felt he was getting close. It was almost frustrating how slowly his orgasm was building, he felt like he desperately needed more.

Will moved down onto his elbows, his face buried in the sheets under him. 

“Please Hannibal, I really want you.”

Hannibal pressed a kiss to the same spot he had bit earlier and the fingers slowly caressed him one more time before pulling out. 

Hannibals body pressed against his own as he grabbed the lube off the night table, and he could feel that Hannibal was already hard through the soft fabric of his suit. 

He heard the sound of a zipper and he gripped the sheets in his hands. Will could hardly wait to feel Hannibal inside him again, so he pushed back into the one hand left on his ass. 

Hannibal didn’t rush, coating himself carefully and rubbing a little around his hole. Hannibal was rubbing his cock against him to tease him before slowly pressing the tip inside him. 

Hannibal filled him the rest of the way in one hard thrust, taking his breath away for a second. The first almost painful moments made him feel real, and he melted into the ache. He always felt safe when Hannibal was inside him; the world felt far away, it was just the two of them. 

Hannibal had braced himself with a hand next to Wills waist, the other one resting next to Wills cheek. Will lightly stroked the fingers as Hannibal moved inside him. This position allowed Hannibal to fuck him deeper and harder than he had before, he was glad that his body was getting used to Hannibal, so that it only bordered on too much.

Hannibal lifted his hand, rolling Wills over and holding his hand, lacing their fingers together. He clung onto Hannibals hand tight, and every time he pushed back onto Hannibals cock, he could feel Hannibals hand tighten right back. Even though they weren’t facing each other, it felt extremely intimate to hold Hannibals hand while he fucked him. 

Hannibals moans just encouraged him, and he started to really work around him, tightening when he pulled out and relaxing as he pushed in. Hannibals slow, deep thrusts just bringing him closer. 

“I’m so close, please touch me.”

Hannibals weight shifted so that the hand holding Wills pressed deeper into the mattress, his other hand sneaking around his waist so that he was stroking the underside of his cock feather light.

He wanted so badly to press into the hand touching him, but he didn’t want to break their rhythm and he definitely didn’t want to pull away from the cock filling him. Will couldn’t help the desperate noises he was making, the sheer frustration of being caught in between the two feelings.

When Hannibals fingers finally tightened and started to stroke him he couldn’t hold back any more, he cried out Hannibals name as he came on the sheets. He felt his cheeks heat up as Hannibal laughed softly in his ear, obviously pleased with Wills reaction.

Hannibal kept playing with his cock, making him twitch from the overstimulation. 

“Too much.” He managed to gasp out, relieved when the sticky hand moved to his hip. 

Hannibal used the new grip to pull him back harder, the slow thrusts speeding up.

He bowed his back, pushing up his ass a little higher to encourage Hannibal. He felt Hannibals nails in his the back of his hand in reaction. Hannibal was saying something, but he could not understand the foreign words, it just sounded good to his ears.

Hannibal gave one last deep thrust, holding himself inside of Will as he came. 

Hannibal slowly pulled out of him, wet and slick. Will let himself collapse on the bed, straightening his legs out as soon as Hannibal moved beside him. He could feel the sweat on his back and he quickly struggled out of his jacket. Will felt exhausted from the day, and was content to just lay on his stomach. 

Hannibal ran a hand over Wills back, stroking his ass. 

“Would you like help?”

Hannibal hooked his thumbs in his boxers as well as his pants and pulled them the rest of the way off. It felt fantastic to feel air against his damp skin. 

Will lazily took off his tie and the dress shirt, ignoring the mess on the bottom of the shirt. Hannibal took them both from him before he had the chance to drop them on the floor. 

Hannibal disappeared from his view for a short time and came back with a wet washcloth. He perched on the side of the bed and started rubbing Will down from his shoulders to his feet. 

“I didn’t think that you would want to sleep with all that sweat.”

“Hmm.” He rolled a little to let Hannibal get at the rest of him. 

Hannibal washed him slowly, obviously not in any hurry to finish, starting at his clavicle and washing down his chest. After he cleaned him he rubbed at the sheets, getting the worst of Wills mess out of it.

“If you would get up I could change the sheets.”

He reached out and grabbed Hannibals arm, his eyes roaming over his still dressed form. He wondered how Hannibal still managed to look so well put together even after he’d fucked him into the bed. His clothing didn’t even look rumpled now that he had zipped up and tucked his shirt back in. 

“Can we just sleep on the other side of the bed; you can worry about the sheets in the morning?”

Hannibal shook him off and disappeared into the bathroom. Will rolled over into the other side of the bed and pulled the blankets around his shoulder. He forced himself to stay awake until he felt Hannibal slip into bed next to him, snuggling back against his chest. 

“Did you enjoy yourself tonight?” 

Will blinked sleepily, looking behind him at Hannibals freshly dried fluffy hair. Hannibal almost didn’t look like himself when they were curled in bed together, and Will loved it. He knew that Hannibal wore pajamas to bed when he wasn’t there, and only slept in his underwear because Will preferred their skin to touch. This was his Hannibal, the one that no one else saw.

“It’s not bad being you once in a while.”

Hannibal gave another soft laugh, and Will felt him relax against his back.

“No it’s not so bad, is it?”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to send me a prompt feel free to do it. As long as I feel inspired I will give it a go.
> 
> at http://notbue.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
